lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Juliet Burke
| laatste=N.v.t. | Flashback= | Naam=Juliet Burke | AKA=Julie, Jules | Leeftijd=Onbekend | plaats=Miami | beroep=vruchtbaarheidsdokter | Status=Levend en ook dood moeilijk | acteur=Elizabeth Mitchell }} Dr Juliet Burke is een van de Anderen, geïntroduceerd in de aflevering A Tale of Two Cities. Ze schijnt ongelukkig te zijn met haar leven bij de Anderen maar ook met het gezag van Ben. Juliet is een stille, intelligente vrouw met een achtergrond in de geneeskunde. Ze blijkt een centraal figuur te zijn in de activiteiten van de Anderen. Als een gevolg van het vermoorden van Danny Pickett en de poging tot moord op Ben heeft ze een teken gekregen op haar onderrug. Wat dit betekent is echter nog niet duidelijk. Wel werd het vroeger gebruikt door sektes. Zls je een "teken" kreeg dan was je een schande en een buitenbeentje en werd je letterlijk getekend voor het leven. Ze lijkt heel aardig, alleen kan ze ook gevaarlijk zijn nu we gezien hebben dat ze makkelijk aan Jack durfde te vragen Ben dood te laten gaan op de operatietafel en dat ze Danny dood schoot zonder aarzeling. Flashback Voor 2001 zien we een hele zachte vrouw die ontzettend gek is op haar zus Rachel die een onbekende ziekte heeft, waarschijnlijk kanker. Ze doet experimenten met haar om te zorgen dat ze hopelijk zwanger wordt. Dit doet ze in het geheim. Ze hoopt dat haar baas en tevens ex-man er niet achterkomt. Juliet is een vruchtbaarheidsdokter die werkte voor haar ex-man bij Miami Central University Medical Research Center Laboratory. Op een nacht werd ze door haar ex-man Edmund betrapt die net zijn nieuwe assistente rondleidde. Hij vroeg direct wat Juliet deed. Ze vertelde dat ze een fout rechtzette. Hij vroeg haar naar huis te gaan en hen in het donker achter te laten. Juliet heeft een vergadering met Dr Richard Alpert van Mittelos Bioscience. Hij vertelt haar dat hij graag wil dat ze bij hem gaat werken omdat ze een echte gave heeft. Hij laat haar een foto zien van een binnenkant van een buik van een vrouw. Ze zegt dat de patiënt in haar 70-er jaren is. Echter vertelt Richard dat ze maar 26 is. Juliet vraagt direct hoe dit kan. Hij zegt dat ze alle tijd en geld in de wereld heeft om dit uit te vinden. Juliet begint echter te huilen en vertelt dat haar ex-man het niet toelaat en grapt "als hij onder een bus loopt, wat vind je daarvan, zou dat niet werken?" Ze zegt tegen hem dat ze geen leider is. Ze verontschuldigt zich dat ze huilen moest en gaat weg. Later bij haar huis vertelt ze haar zus van het interview en zegt ze dat ze niet weg wil gaan voor onderzoeken en exprimenten die toch niet werken en het is helemaal in Portland. Rachel vertelt echter dat ze niet gefaald heeft maar dat ze zwanger is! Als ze op weg gaat naar Edmund, haar ex-man, om het te vertellen ziet ze hem praten aan de telefoon met z'n moeder. Later vertelt hij dat hij haar niet gelooft en dat hij onderzoeken en testen wil doen. Juliet zegt "dat wil ik niet, ze is m'n zus en ze is nog steeds ziek". Voordat hij kan antwoorden wordt hij geraakt door een ...bus en is op slag dood. Vervolgens zien we Juliet in het mortuarium, ze is papieren aan het invullen en barst in huilen uit. Ze krijgt een zakdoekje van Ethan en Dr Alpert is er ook. Hij vraagt of ze echt niet met hem wil werken. Hij vertelt dat Ethan z'n collega is. Juliet herinnert zich het interview en zegt tegen Dr Alpert "hij werd geraakt door een bus". Dr Alpert zegt dat hij zich niet kon herinneren dat ze het verteld had in hun interview en zegt "je bent vast nog in shock". Hij zegt "Geef ons 6 maanden. Je bent terug voor je zus bevalt". Ze is heel verbaasd dat hij weet over de zwangerschap van haar zus. Hij zegt dat ze erg grondig zijn voor ze iemand aannemen. Juliet vraagt of haar zus meekan. Hij zegt dat ze niet echt in Portland zijn en haar zus dus niet mee kan omdat ze dan niet de behandeling krijgt die ze nodig is. Juliets teken In Stranger in a Strange Land krijgt Juliet in plaats van een executie een teken Category:Personages Category:De Anderen